The purpose of this investigation is to provide quantitative, as well as qualitative data regarding staining alterations of stressed collagen fibrils. The experimental hypothesis to be tested is that strain induces staining alterations and that this alteration provides a means to establish the state of stress in collagen. Data relating stress levels to the absorption spectra of collagen stained with typical connective tissue trichrome stains will be mathematically analyzed. Strain, stress, rate of strain application and stress relaxation will be determined at the Instron Universal Testing machine. Qualitative documentation of staining alterations will be done with color photomicrography. Connective tissue from rodent and primate gingivae will be utilized to validate the hypothesis.